A los Malfoy, celdas de marfil
by Noelle P
Summary: Él era un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy merecen lo mejor. Por eso, tan pronto como aprendiera a usar ese maldito teléfono, iba a llamar a la mejor abogada mágica que conocía. A la única capaz de sacarlo de aquel apestoso calabozo muggle sin destrozar por completo su reputación.
1. Los Malfoy merecen lo mejor

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son única y exclusivamente de JK Rowling. Al menos, los que os suenan. Al resto probablemente me los haya inventado.

* * *

**A LOS MALFOY, CELDAS DE MARFIL**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Los Malfoy merecen lo mejor**

Había pasado la última hora haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de disimular la expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero estaba segura de que su éxito se iba mermando conforme avanzaba la noche, no importaba cuánto champán le ofrecieran.

Cuando el Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había comenzado a enviar las invitaciones de todos los empleados a aquella cena navideña una semana atrás, su mente había comenzado a barajar todas las posibles excusas para librarse de ello antes incluso de recibir su propia invitación. Al parecer, la gran mayoría de los empleados del departamento había pensado lo mismo que ella, porque dos días después el Director envió una misiva a todos asegurando que la asistencia a la cena era _obligatoria_, y que cualquier ausencia a la misma se tendría en cuenta como una ausencia a un día de trabajo.

Y ella jamás faltaría a un día de trabajo.

Así que había terminado pasando la tarde en casa de Ginny, dejando que ella tratara de poner algo de orden en su cabello. Su amiga había tratado de convencerla de utilizar uno de sus vestidos para la cena, alegando que personalidades muy importantes de la comunidad mágica internacional estarían allí y que ella debía dar una buena impresión. Precisamente por eso mismo, Hermione había declinado amablemente la oferta. Estaba segura de que en las fiestas del equipo de quidditch que celebraba el equipo de Ginny, los vestidos que ella usaba eran de lo más adecuados; pero dudaba que una cena navideña abarrotada de diplomáticos fuera un escenario en el que esos vestidos encajaran. Así que cogió un vestido negro de su armario, sencillo, con un corte hasta la rodilla y sin demasiado escote.

Lamentablemente, la negativa a aceptar uno de los pares de zapatos que Ginny le ofreció no había sido tan eficaz como la del vestido, y había acabado subiéndose a aquellas armas mortales de casi diez centímetros de tacón, cuyo precio estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por olvidar para no sufrir un paro cardíaco antes de finalizar la noche. Y aquellos altísimos y carísimos zapatos negros estaban a punto de destrozarle definitivamente los pies.

Trató de mantenerse la mayor parte del tiempo posible parada en el mismo lugar, sonriendo con amabilidad a todas las personas que se le acercaban y entablando conversaciones breves con ellos; cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que andar.

Estaba teniendo una conversación especialmente aburrida con un representante del Ministerio de Magia de París cuando un sonido proveniente de su bolso distrajo su atención y la de su acompañante hacia allí. Ligeramente sonrojada por la interrupción e ignorando la expresión de sorpresa del mago frente a ella, se apresuró a abrir el pequeño bolso de mano y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con el pequeño teléfono móvil, cuya pantalla se iluminaba con un teléfono que no reconoció.

—Mis padres son muggles —se excusó—. Disculpa, tengo que atender esta llamada.

Se alejó unos pasos del francés, que continuaba mirando el teléfono como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y cuando se aseguró de estar sola, descolgó el teléfono. No tenía ni idea de quién podía estar llamándola. Los únicos muggles con los que se comunicaba con frecuencia y tenían aquel número de teléfono eran sus padres, y estaba segura de que aquel número no era de ninguno de los dos.

—¿Sí? —habló.

—_¿Granger?_

Parpadeó varias veces, con sorpresa. Casi por inercia, miró la copa de champán que sostenía en la otra mano, con desconfianza. O alguien le había echado algún tipo de sustancia alucinógena en la bebida o estaba volviéndose loca. Porque Hermione estaba dispuesta a jurar que acababa de escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy al otro lado del teléfono. De un teléfono móvil. Muggle.

—_¿Granger, estás ahí?_

De acuerdo, no estaba loca. Ni drogada. Esa era la voz de Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy?

—_¡Gracias a Merlín! Granger, tienes que ayudarme._

Quizá sí estaba loca.

—Malfoy, ¿qué…? ¿Cómo has…?

Lo escuchó protestar y maldecir al otro lado de la línea.

—_Granger, no tengo tiempo de darte explicaciones ahora. Sólo tengo derecho a una llamada y me ha llevado horas descubrir cómo se utilizaba esta maldita cosa, así que necesito que me escuches atentamente y muevas tu culo hasta aquí porque necesito tu ayuda._

Estuvo tentada a mandarlo a paseo y colgar. ¿La llamaba en mitad de la noche un sábado y se dedicaba a darle órdenes? Sin embargo, el hecho de que Malfoy se hubiera sentido en la necesidad de aprender a utilizar un teléfono y estuviera llamándola precisamente a _ella_ por ayuda, le dio curiosidad. Debía estar metido en un lío bastante grande y las palabras "solo tengo derecho a una llamada" le daban una ligera idea del tipo de lío.

Quería saber hacia dónde iba a llevarla aquella conversación. Así que le escuchó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

—_Necesito que vengas a buscarme a… —_se calló un momento y lo escuchó hablar un poco más lejano— _Oiga, ¿cómo diablos se llama este lugar? Eso. Necesito que vengas a buscarme a la cosimaría de Paddington Green, en Harrow._

Estuvo tentada a soltar una carcajada.

—¿Te refieres a la «comisaría»?

—_Sí, como sea _—bufó—. _Necesito que vengas _ahora_, Gra… ¡Eh, oiga! ¿Qué hace? ¡Aún no he terminado con mi llamada! ¡Devuélvame ese felétono! ¡GRANGER TRAE TU CULO HASTA AQUÍ Y SÁCAME DE ESTE SUCIO LU…! —_escuchó la voz de Malfoy cada vez más lejana hasta que, finalmente, la llamada se cortó.

Guardando de nuevo el teléfono móvil en su bolso, Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había pensado quedarse un rato más y después excusarse diciendo que le había surgido una emergencia familiar que no podía eludir. Malfoy, en cambio, estaba dándole una excusa para salir de allí en ese mismo instante, una escusa legítima, de hecho. Los pies le dolían enormemente y ya no se sentía con ánimos de seguir fingiendo sonrisas amables a todos los que se le acercaban. Quería salir de allí. Y, por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que _de verdad_ necesitaba saber cómo había acabado Draco Malfoy detenido en una comisaría del Londres muggle.

Así que se acercó al Director, se disculpó diciéndole que había recibido un mensaje de un amigo que necesitaba encontrarse con ella con urgencia y se encaminó hacia un lugar apartado en el que poder aparecerse.

·

Se apareció en un callejón apartado, a unos metros de distancia de la comisaría. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie la había visto, guardó su varita en el bolso y caminó hasta la puerta de la comisaría ignorando los pinchazos de dolor que sentía en las plantas de los pies. Subió los tres escalones que separaban la acera de la entrada y caminó directamente hacia el pequeño mostrador que había en la puerta.

Una mujer de mediana edad con uniforme de policía y el pelo recogido en un enorme moño en lo alto de la cabeza la miró al acercarse.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —le preguntó, con voz aburrida.

Carraspeó.

—Soy la… abogada de Draco Malfoy.

La mujer la miró, con sorpresa. Hermione se sintió incómoda cuando ella la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose especialmente en los caros zapatos de tacón.

—¿Cómo puede ese borracho chiflado pagarse una abogada como usted?

Escuchar a alguien llamar "borracho chiflado" a Malfoy le dio ganas de reír, pero supo que quizá no era lo mejor si quería mantener un poco de credibilidad delante de la agente, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Se preguntó cómo es que habían llegado a la conclusión de que Malfoy estaba "chiflado", pero después se lo imaginó preguntándole al oficial de policía cómo se usaba el «felétono» y cómo se llamaba la «cosimaría» en la que se encontraban y no tuvo dudas sobre ello.

—Sígame —le dijo, levantándose—. Está en el calabozo.

Siguió a la agente por un pequeño y estrecho pasillo a la izquierda del mostrador. La condujo hasta una habitación amplia en la que había un único escritorio en el centro. Un oficial de policía con uniforme se encontraba casi dormitando allí, con lo que a Hermione le pareció un libro de crucigramas. Tenía los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de una taza de café situada justo en el borde. Justo en el lado opuesto de la habitación, Hermione distinguió una celda bastante amplia y deseó haber llevado una cámara de fotos consigo cuando encontró a Draco Malfoy, pulcra y elegantemente vestido con su cara ropa negra, sentado en el pequeño banco que había dentro, con las manos esposadas y una expresión de evidente molestia.

—¡Capitán! —la agente de policía elevó un poco la voz, consiguiendo que el hombre despertara.

Malfoy, asustado por el ruido, también levantó la cabeza. Hermione casi sintió lástima por él durante un segundo, cuando vio la expresión de absoluto alivio en su rostro al verla allí plantada; casi como si se hubiera convencido a sí mismo de que ella no iría. _Cosa que habría sido completamente lógica_, se dijo a sí misma.

—Esta es la abogada del chico, eh…

—Hermione Granger —se presentó ante el oficial—. ¿Las esposas son realmente necesarias? ¿Le parece _peligroso_?

El hombre miró a Malfoy de reojo.

—Lo cogimos en un bar liándose a golpes con tres hombres —le explicó—, así que sí, nos pareció necesario esposarlo.

Trató de no distraerse pensando cómo diablos había terminado Malfoy en una pelea de bar y adoptó la actitud más profesional que fue capaz, dadas las circunstancias. Aquel estaba resultado el sábado noche más extraño e inverosímil de su existencia.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que el señor Malfoy ha aprendido la lección y no va a liarse a golpes con nadie más, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy? —él asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—. ¿Ve? Puede quitarle las esposas a mi cliente, Capitán. Y me gustaría tener una conversación a solas con él después de eso.

Refunfuñando, el policía abrió la celda para quitar las esposas a Malfoy y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Hermione entró dentro de la celda sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy, que había comenzado a frotarse las muñecas con alivio después de verse finalmente liberado de las esposas. Se situó justo delante de él y se dejó caer contra la pared; los pies la estaban matando. El Capitán cerró de nuevo la reja y él y la otra policía se encaminaron hacia la salida.

—Estaré fuera; dejaré la puerta abierta. Llámeme cuando haya terminado.

Asintió y esperó a que ambos se marcharan. Trató de apoyar todo su peso en la pared y liberar un poco la carga de sus pies.

—Bonito vestido, Granger. ¿Siempre te vistes así para ir a defender a un cliente?

Rodó los ojos.

—Sucede que es sábado por la noche, Malfoy, no entraba en mis planes defender a ningún "cliente". ¿Tú siempre te vistes así para pasearte por bares muggles y liarte a golpes con borrachos? —le respondió de vuelta, observando sus elegantes y _muy_ caras prendas de ropa.

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

—Soy un Malfoy. Los Malfoy _siempre_ vamos bien vestidos, no importa la ocasión.

—Por supuesto —bufó—. ¿Vas a explicarme qué diablos hacías en ese bar muggle y cómo acabaste aquí metido? O, mejor aún, ¿cómo conseguiste mi teléfono y por qué me llamaste a_ mí_?

—¿No se supone que como abogada deberías estar haciendo todo lo posible por sacarme de aquí sin cuestionarme?

Fue su turno de sonreír.

—Aún no he decidido si voy a ser tu abogada, Malfoy. Tal vez si me das una explicación convincente lo considere.

Malfoy tomó aire y se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Su pulcra y ostentosa camisa negra se arrugó un poco con el movimiento y Hermione pudo ver cómo un considerable hematoma estaba comenzando a formarse a la altura de su clavícula izquierda. Mirándolo con más detenimiento, fue consciente por primera vez de que su ojo izquierdo estaba ligeramente hinchado, y Hermione supuso estaría morado al día siguiente. Tenía restos de sangre en la comisura del labio y un poco en la nariz. Sus nudillos estaban llenos de pequeños arañazos y rojos, probablemente porque había golpeado a los hombres con los puños.

Hacía muchos años que Hermione no miraba a Malfoy así de cerca. Desde que terminaron el colegio seis años atrás, tan sólo habían coincidido una o dos veces en alguna celebración del Ministerio a la que Hermione había asistido por mero compromiso durante el tiempo estrictamente necesario y después se había marchado. Más allá de eso, lo había visto entrar y salir del Ministerio en más de una ocasión, desde lejos, pero nunca se habían saludado.

Sabía que Malfoy se había hecho cargo de los negocios familiares después de terminar el colegio y que había pasado cada minuto desde entonces tratando de limpiar el apellido de su familia y de restaurar la fortuna que el Ministerio les confiscó finalizada la guerra. Había oído rumores de su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass, pero Ginny le contó que la boda se canceló inexplicablemente semanas antes de su celebración y que ni Malfoy ni Greengrass ofrecieron ninguna explicación al respecto. Según recordaba, Ginny le había dicho que en Corazón de Bruja se había especulado sobre una posible infidelidad por parte de él con la hermana mayor de su prometida, Daphne. Hermione no tenía ni idea de si eso era cierto o no, y no conocía a Malfoy lo suficiente como para saber si él era del tipo de hombres que era infiel a sus parejas. _Probablemente lo sea_, pensó, en cambio.

—Estoy esperando esa explicación, Malfoy —le recordó—. Si no te sientes con ánimos de hablar, dímelo ahora y me marcharé a casa a quitarme estos horribles zapatos.

Notó cómo él dirigía una mirada apreciativa hacia sus pies.

—¿Horribles? Yo, sin embargo, encuentro que te hacen unas piernas increíbles, Granger. No que sin los zapatos no tengas buenas piernas, no me malinterpretes.

Se odió a sí misma por sonrojarse ante su descarado comentario, y quiso lanzarle un hechizo allí mismo cuando vio como él sonreía burlón al darse cuenta de que la había turbado con aquella apreciación sobre sus piernas.

—Granger, no puedes sonrojarte por un comentario tan inocente —se lamentó—. ¿Es que la Comadreja no te lanza los suficientes piropos?

Reprimió una carcajada irónica. _Ron probablemente ni siquiera sepa lo que significa la palabra «piropo», _pensó.

—No —reconoció—. Supongo que su novia no lo apreciaría.

Malfoy parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Weasley tiene una nueva novia? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué le veis? Es… _Weasley_.

—Malfoy, te lo digo en serio, si no me cuentas de una vez cómo diablos has acabado aquí para que pueda sacarte, me largaré y tendrás que esperar a que llamen a un abogado de oficio. Y, créeme, te hará pasar aquí el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana.

Vio como sus ojos se abrían con horror ante la simple idea y se felicitó a sí misma.

—Quería emborracharme —admitió—, y no puedo hacerlo en el mundo mágico porque… bueno, tengo una reputación que mantener. Así que me metí en el primer bar muggle que encontré abierto y comencé a beber. Un borracho comenzó a decir no recuerdo qué gilipolleces que me enfadaron, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba dándome de golpes con él y otros dos de sus amigos borrachos; al parecer el dueño del bar no lo encontró divertido y llamó a la policía.

Quería preguntarle por qué había querido emborracharse, en primer lugar, pero supuso que él no respondería a eso.

—¿Por qué no trajeron a los hombres con los que te peleaste?

—Los llevaron al hospital —se encogió de hombros.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se frotó la sien.

—¿Los mandaste al hospital? Genial, no solo te acusarán de pelearte en el bar, también de agresión.

—Ellos empezaron —se defendió—. Di que fue en defensa propia. Se supone que eres una buena abogada, Granger, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte llamado.

Respiró hondo y trató de controlar las ganas que sentía en ese momento de quitarse los malditos zapatos de Ginny y lanzárselos a la cabeza. No quería acabar pasando la noche allí también por agredir a su cliente.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número, siquiera?

—Tus padres me lo dieron.

Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, sin saber qué decir. ¿Él había llamado a…? Imposible.

—Le dije al Capitán que no recordaba el número de mi abogada y que necesitaba encontrarte, así que buscó el apellido Granger en la guía y cuando tu madre se puso al teléfono, la convencí de que era un cliente muy importante y que necesitaba localizarte. Después de suplicárselo por _horas_, conseguí convencerle de que me dejara hacer una segunda llamada para dar contigo. Eso cuando conseguí comprender cómo diablos funcionaba ese maldito cacharro, el _felétono_.

—Teléfono —corrigió, con un suspiro de cansancio. Quería, de verdad, irse a dormir cuánto antes—. Vale, eso explica por qué estás aquí y cómo conseguiste mi número, pero no por qué decidiste llamarme en primer lugar. Hace años que no sé absolutamente nada de ti. Creo que desde Hogwarts.

La miró como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Granger, se supone que eres buena abogada. La mejor, según dicen. Y yo soy un Malfoy. Los Malfoy merecen lo mejor —concluyó, con aquel molesto tonillo de superioridad.

Rodó los ojos, con exasperación.

—Por supuesto. Me aseguraré de decirle al Capitán que prepare su celda de marfil, Malfoy, para que puedas pasar la noche con las comodidades que te mereces.

Él la miró con horror.

—No bromees con eso, Granger, y sácame de aquí. _En serio_.

Le habría encantado meterse con él un poco más; pero ella tenía tantas ganas de marcharse de allí como él. Era tarde y ya había dejado de sentirse los pies hacía un buen rato. Quería irse a casa, darse una buena ducha caliente y meterse en la cama para terminar con aquel día largo, agotador y bizarro que había tenido.

—Intenta quedarte aquí quieto y no meterte en líos mientras hablo con el Capitán —le advirtió.

—Seré un chico bueno por ti y no me moveré —prometió, guiñándole un ojo.

Rodó los ojos otra vez.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor no hables tampoco, creo que aún estás borracho —advirtió, antes de girarse para llamar al Capitán.

Escuchó a Malfoy reír.

**…**

**¡Y aquí estoy dando la lata otra vez! ¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, en principio esto iba a ser un único capítulo, pero me he puesto a escribir y la conversación entre Draco y Hermione se me ha ido de las manos, y he comenzado a pensar y pensar y a imaginar... y al final he decidido hacer una pequeña historia de esto. Nada muy largo, cuatro o cinco capítulos a lo sumo para poder contar todo lo que me ha venido a la cabeza... ¿Qué os parece?**

**En unos días tendréis la segunda parte, a ver si tiene buena acogida. Espero mucho, muchísimo que os haya gustado. Agradezco una vez más todos los reviews que he estado recibiendo, los PM, y los favoritos, y las alertas, y las visitas… En fin, TODO. Ha sido una bienvenida a FF de lo más acogedora y desde luego que le sube a una el ánimo ver que hay alguien al otro lado leyendo lo que escribe… ¡Así que mil gracias!**

**¡Pasad un buen fin de semana y nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!**

_**Noelle.**_


	2. Confidencialidad abogado-cliente

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son única y exclusivamente de JK Rowling.

* * *

**A LOS MALFOY, CELDAS DE MARFIL**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Confidencialidad abogado-cliente**

El lunes por la mañana, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de su apartamento la sacaron de la cama. Gruñó, molesta, mientras apartaba las sábanas con el pie y se levantaba tratando de no tropezarse con sus propios pies. Había estado trabajando hasta tarde la noche anterior y apenas había tenido tiempo de dormir. Las últimas semanas, prácticamente todos los viernes se llevaba trabajo a casa y no daba abasto.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó hacia la puerta cuando los golpes continuaron mientras salía de la habitación.

Iba a matar a Ginny por despertarla tan temprano. Aquel era el primer día libre que tenía en casi dos meses y había planeado pasar todo el día durmiendo y sin hacer nada. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que pudo hacer eso sin tener que trabajar contrarreloj.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió con brusquedad y se quedó parada en el sitio, con sorpresa. No era Ginny la que se encontraba parada en el umbral de su puerta, sino Malfoy. Hermione no le había vuelto a ver desde que dos noches atrás consiguió finalmente sacarle de aquella comisaría muggle del centro de Londres. Cuando finalmente consiguió convencer al capitán de que Malfoy no tenía antecedentes y que se había metido en aquella pelea porque los otros la empezaron, lo acompañó –arrastró- hasta el callejón en el que se había aparecido ella horas antes y, tras asegurarse de que estaba lo bastante lúcido para aparecerse, lo dejó marcharse a casa.

Parecía otra persona, ahora que había salido de aquel calabozo y se había dado una ducha. Aún tenía ligeros rastros de aquella pelea en su rostro, el contorno de su ojo un poco morado y el labio algo hinchado; pero volvía a ser aquel hombre de porte elegante y aristocrático que Hermione estaba acostumbrada a ver en los pasillos del Ministerio. Como aquella noche en la comisaría, Malfoy vestía con elegantes prendas: una camisa negra que, probablemente, valía más que su apartamento, y un pantalón del mismo color. Estaba cruzado de brazos, con una pose aparentemente relajada; pero verlo allí de pie, en el pasillo de su pequeño apartamento muggle a las afueras de Londres, se le antojó a Hermione una imagen de lo más extraña. Aunque, se corrigió, después de verlo esposado en aquel calabozo, no había imagen de Malfoy que pudiera parecerle más extraña que esa.

—Bonito pijama —la saludó.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al ser consciente de que únicamente vestía una camiseta larga y vieja que le cubría hasta los muslos e, instintivamente, tiró de los bordes de ésta y trató de bajarla lo máximo posible.

—¿No sabes saludar sin hacer comentarios sobre mi vestuario, Malfoy? —espetó, molesta.

—Bueno, Granger, no es culpa mía que siempre que te veo lleves esa ropa _indecente_ —replicó él, con una sonrisa—. Ahora déjame pasar, aún no he tomado café.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Malfoy la había apartado a un lado y se había metido en _su_ casa sin esperar invitación alguna. Se quedó plantada en la puerta, boquiabierta, durante unos segundos más hasta que lo escuchó revolver cosas en su cocina. Cerró de un portazo y prácticamente corrió hasta allí antes de que Malfoy hiciera volar por los aires alguno de sus electrodomésticos intentando hacerlos funcionar con la varita.

Como supuso, lo encontró plantado frente al microondas, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante y mirándolo como si estuviera viendo la cosa más extraña del mundo y tratando de resolver el misterio al respecto. Rodó los ojos y pasó por delante de él hasta alcanzar dos tazas de café.

—¿Siempre entras en las casas ajenas sin esperar invitación? —preguntó, mientras encendía la cafetera—. ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí?

Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se había movido hasta quedar a su lado y ahora observaba con concentración cómo hacía el café. Hermione prefirió imitarlo y concentrarse en esa tarea, también, en lugar de detenerse a pensar que ella había terminado haciéndole un café a Malfoy, incluso aunque él la había despertado de forma nada amable y se había colado sin invitación en su casa.

—Es más rápido con magia —concluyó Malfoy cuando ella le tendió una taza de café. Le dio un sorbo—, pero está bueno.

Intentó no sonreír con orgullo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —repitió, bebiendo de su propia taza.

Él se sentó en una de las sillas que había junto al pequeño mostrador en la cocina. De nuevo, sin esperar ningún tipo de invitación.

—Bueno, me he dado cuenta esta mañana de que el sábado no te pagué por tus servicios como abogada.

Hermione ni siquiera había reparado en eso hasta entonces.

—¿Y has considerado que colarte en mi casa para que te haga el desayuno era una buena forma de pagarme? —repuso, con ironía.

—También esperaba que me dijeras cuál era la cantidad que debía pagarte mientras me hacías el desayuno. Habría venido ayer, pero resulta que me desperté con un molesto dolor de cabeza y supuse que era mejor esperar a que se me pasara la resaca.

Soltó una risa burlona.

—Sí, es lo que pasa cuando la gente no sabe beber con moderación. La mañana después no es agradable.

—Al menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar tu satisfacción, Granger —le reprochó, fingidamente ofendido—. No es muy amable por tu parte regodearte por mi dolor cuando he venido hasta aquí amable y honradamente a pagar tus honorarios cuando es evidente que tú ni siquiera habías reparado en ello.

—Considéralo un pago por siete largos años de burlas y regodeos por _tu_ parte —replicó, con falsa inocencia.

Él entrecerró los ojos y la miró durante un largo rato.

—Es justo —dijo al fin—. ¿Y?

—¿Qué?

Malfoy sopló, con impaciencia, y dio un nuevo trago a su café.

—Tus honorarios, Granger —le repitió con lentitud, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

—Olvídalo —se encogió de hombros. Él negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo no pagarte, Granger. Hiciste un trabajo y debes cobrar por ello.

—Mi trabajo es aplicar la ley para el Ministerio de Magia, Malfoy, no trabajo en casos para particulares, especialmente no en casos muggles; así que, técnicamente, no hice mi trabajo. Simplemente solté unas cuantas palabras técnicas para que ese hombre te dejara salir sin presentar cargos.

Malfoy aún no parecía convencido por ello.

—Aún así, interrumpí tu noche del sábado para que vinieras a sacarme de allí. No puedo no darte nada a cambio.

Hermione prefirió no decirle que, en realidad, interrumpir su noche de sábado había sido más un favor para ella que un favor para él. Al menos había tenido una verdadera razón por la que salir de aquella cena sin meter a su familia de por medio ni mentir a su jefe. Haber calificado a Malfoy como un "amigo" cuando le dijo con quién tenía que encontrarse no contaba como una mentira, se dijo a sí misma. Aunque lo fuera.

—En serio, Malfoy, no tienes que pagarme nada. Tómalo como un favor.

Él frunció el ceño.

—La gente no hace favores sin esperar nada a cambio —insistió.

—Quizá la gente a tu alrededor no lo haga. Nosotros los Gryffindors lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

—Y así os va —suspiró y negó con la cabeza, con resignación.

—No vas a dejarme tranquila hasta que no reciba algo a cambio, ¿verdad?

Cuando él negó con la cabeza, Hermione suspiró, con cansancio. Quería volver a la cama o tumbarse en el sofá y no hacer nada en todo el día. Malfoy tenía el don de agotarla con una simple conversación incluso aunque ésta no consistiera en insultos ni provocaciones. De repente, una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza cuando recordó la conversación que habían tenido el sábado anterior en el calabozo.

Cualquier cosa, con tal de que él se marchara de una vez.

—Está bien, aceptaré algo a cambio y me daré por pagada —dijo finalmente.

Él pareció satisfecho con su repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Cuánto dinero será? Te extenderé un cheque y podrás cobrarlo en Gringotts mañana mismo.

—No quiero tu dinero, Malfoy —puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel hombre estaba obsesionado por soltar su dinero a cualquier persona—. Quiero una explicación.

Malfoy se removió incómodo en su asiento y la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, como si tratara de averiguar el significado de aquella frase. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, a Hermione le pareció que Malfoy sentía no tener el control de la situación. Eso le gustó. Estaba en _su_ casa, bebiendo _su_ café e interrumpiendo _su_ mañana libre. Estaba bien si ella tenía el control de la situación durante un minuto, al menos.

—No estoy seguro de seguir tu razonamiento, Granger —Malfoy habló al fin—. Creí que te había dado todas las explicaciones aquel día.

Ella sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijiste cómo acabaste en la pelea del bar, nunca llegaste a contarme _por qué_ entraste en el bar en primer lugar. ¿Qué te hizo querer emborracharte con tanta urgencia y tanto que no podías hacerlo en el mundo mágico?

Malfoy resopló, con molestia.

—Espero que no cobres así por todos los trabajos que haces, Granger, o acabarás viviendo debajo de un puente antes de los treinta.

—Ya te he dicho que ese _no_ es mi trabajo. Y dado que tú no vas a largarte hasta que no sientas que has "saldado tu deuda" y yo tengo curiosidad… Me parece una forma justa de cerrar este trato de forma satisfactoria para ambas partes.

Lo vio sumirse en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos, tratando de decidir si su propuesta era justa o no. Hermione estaba segura de que no aceptaría de Malfoy nada que no fuera aquella explicación, y también estaba segura de que Malfoy era lo suficientemente terco como para no marcharse de allí sin sentir que había le había pagado por su trabajo, así que sabía que tendría esa explicación, tarde o temprano.

Malfoy jugueteó con su taza de café durante unos segundos, bebió de ella y cambió de postura en su asiento. Parecía estar haciendo tiempo antes de hablar, o simplemente pensando en la mejor forma de comenzar a hacerlo. Así que Hermione esperó, paciente y en silencio.

—Supongo que has oído sobre mi compromiso con Astoria —él comenzó a hablar un rato después—. O, mejor dicho, mi _no_ compromiso con ella.

—Algo he oído —admitió.

—Bueno, aunque la versión oficial parecer ser que yo la engañé con su hermana, lo cierto es que eso nunca pasó —le confesó.

Hermione se sonrojó, recordando como dos días atrás ella había dado por supuesto que aquellos rumores eran ciertos. Se reprochó a sí misma fiarse de los cotilleos de Ginny y de las publicaciones de Corazón de Bruja. Ella, que había sufrido en su propia persona los avasalladores rumores sobre su supuesta aventura con Viktor Krum y con Harry por culpa de la pluma de Rita Skeeter años atrás, debería haber sabido mejor que las historias que aparecían en esa revista ni siquiera merecían el esfuerzo de leerlas.

—¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Lo contrario. Ella me engañó a _mí_. Con Zabinni —especificó—. En nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por su tono desinteresado, Malfoy parecía no estar demasiado afectado por ello, pero si había terminado emborrachándose de aquella manera, estaba segura de que esa actitud era únicamente un farol. _Demasiado orgulloso para mostrar sus sentimientos en público_, se dijo a sí misma. _Es un Malfoy_.

—Lo… Lo siento —dijo finalmente—. No lo sabía. ¿Por eso fuiste a…?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso fue meses atrás. La razón por la que acabé en aquel bar de mala muerte es porque discutí con mis padres —explicó—. Al parecer, ellos no consideran que haber pillado a mi prometida tirándose a Zabinni en nuestra biblioteca la noche en que anunciábamos nuestro compromiso sea una razón de suficiente peso para cancelar la boda. Llevaban unos días presionándome para que me replanteara lo del compromiso y esa tarde acabaron con mi paciencia.

Hasta cierto punto, podía comprenderlo. Sabía que las familias de sangre pura con tanta tradición como los Malfoy eran bastante estrictos con los matrimonios concertados. Malfoy y Greengrass probablemente habían estado comprometidos antes incluso de nacer.

—Bueno, me parece una razón legítima por la que querer emborracharse —admitió—. Aunque eso no significa que apruebe las peleas de bar.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, lo supuse.

—¿Qué harás con tus padres? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No pretendo reanudar el compromiso, si es lo que estás preguntando. Ellos no se tomaron demasiado bien la idea; pero no es mi problema. Puedo soportar un matrimonio concertado, Astoria y yo nos llevábamos bien e incluso me gustaba y… Bueno, es mejor que Parkinson —se encogió, como si la sola idea de estar comprometido con Parkinson le aterrara. No conocía a Astoria Greengrass, pero _conocía _a Parkinson, y ella también se aterraría—; pero un matrimonio con una esposa que me es infiel antes de casarnos siquiera… es demasiado. Quizá te parezca una sorpresa, Granger, pero valoro la fidelidad en una relación.

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero _sí_ le parecía una sorpresa.

—Yo te he contado sobre mi compromiso fallido con Astoria, Granger. Dime, ¿qué pasó con Weasley?

Frunció el ceño; aquella conversación ya no le parecía interesante en absoluto.

—Creí que el que me contaras eso era mi pago por el favor que te hice el sábado; no sabía que después tendría que volver a darte algo a cambio.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Míralo por el lado bueno: volveré a deberte un favor.

—Sí, no puedo sentirme más afortunada al respecto —replicó, con ironía.

—¡Vamos, Granger! Acabo de compartir contigo mi más embarazoso secreto.

Hermione rió.

—Hace dos días te saqué de un calabozo muggle por meterte en una pelea de borrachos, Malfoy —le recordó—. Dudo que _ese_ sea tu más embarazoso secreto.

Él tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado cuando se lo recordó.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero te he contado esa información vergonzosa sobre mí y ahora eso me hace vulnerable —razonó—. ¿Y si de repente decides escribir a Corazón de Bruja y contarle a toda la comunidad mágica que soy un cornudo? ¡Destruirás mi reputación!

La forma despreocupada en la que Malfoy habló le hizo saber a Hermione que él no consideraba ni por un momento que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante. Y, en efecto, Hermione ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad. Pero no le haría saber eso.

—También puedo dar la exclusiva sobre ese otro secreto —comentó, con burla—. Me haré de oro.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que le pondrían tu nombre a la revista —convino—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, realmente no puedes hacer eso. ¿Qué hay de la confidencialidad entre abogado y cliente? Yo podría demandarte por ello.

Suspiró, con cansancio. Conseguiría que tuviera dolor de cabeza antes de la comida.

—Malfoy, por milésima vez, _no_ soy tu abogada. No existe tal cosa como la confidencialidad entre abogado y cliente entre nosotros, así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca con toda la información que sé sobre ti.

Él sonrió, triunfante.

—¿Ves? Otro punto más a mi favor; tú tienes toda esa información sobre mí con la que puedes hacer lo que quieras y yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre ti. Por ejemplo, ¿qué hacías el sábado por la noche que requería que fueras tan elegantemente vestida? Debía ser algo realmente importante si acabaste poniéndote esos zapatos tan caros. No es que me esté quejando de los zapatos, por supuesto, ya te dije que te hacían unas piernas fabulosas —le recordó. Y, como entonces, Hermione volvió a sonrojarse—. O, ¿por qué rompiste con Weasley? ¿Te engañó con esa chica con la que sale ahora? ¿O quizá lo engañaste tú a él? ¿Tienes una nueva pareja?

Sí, definitivamente iba a tener un _gran_ dolor de cabeza antes de la comida. Adiós a su tranquilo día de descanso.

—Estás en una clara posición de ventaja que no es justa —él continuó—. ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de que no publicarás toda esa información y arrastrarás el buen nombre de los Malfoy? Tienes que darme algo con lo que negociar.

Gimió.

—Malfoy, vas a conseguir matarme. En serio.

Malfoy casi pareció apiadarse de ella y sonrió, indulgente, interrumpiendo su diatriba.

—Solo escúpelo, Granger —sí, _casi_ era la palabra clave—. No puede ser tan malo. Prometo que no me reiré.

Eso la ofendió.

—¿Por qué habrías de reírte? ¿Asumes sin más que mi ruptura con Ron es una situación vergonzosa?

—Bueno, por tu insistencia en no contármelo, parece que lo sea —se encogió de hombros—. ¿O quizá es una tragedia? ¿Tienes miedo de llorar delante de mí si lo recuerdas? En cualquier caso, prometo que no me burlaré ni utilizaré eso en tu contra. Llamémoslo confidencialidad de cliente a abogado.

_Por el amor de Dios…_

—Malfoy, ¡que no soy tu abogada!

—Te prometo que dejaré de molestarte con ello si me cuentas lo que pasó.

Suspiró. Estaba segura de que él estaba mintiendo; Malfoy no podría dejar de molestarla ni aunque pusiera su mayor esfuerzo en ello. Pero aquella conversación sin sentido estaba comenzando a volverla completamente loca y necesitaba que él se callara, aunque fuera un minuto. Y si para eso tenía que contarle sobre su ruptura con Ron o sobre todas las rupturas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida; llegados a ese punto, estaba más que dispuesta.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y finalmente habló.

—Mi historia con Ron no es trágica, ni larga. Simplemente, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestras diferencias eran más que nuestras cosas en común y supimos que no funcionábamos como pareja. Discutíamos todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviéramos en una relación. Nos estábamos haciendo la vida miserable el uno al otro y también a todas las personas a nuestro alrededor; así que decidimos poner fin a nuestra relación y volver a ser los amigos que nunca debimos dejar de ser.

—¿Decidisteis? ¿Cómo en un acuerdo, sin más?

Se sonrojó. Supuso que no colaría, pero al menos tenía que probar.

—Puede que _yo_ decidiera no seguir con la relación.

—Sí, supuse que serías tú —asintió él—. Ni siquiera Weasley es tan estúpido como para dejarte escapar.

Hermione se sonrojó, _mucho_, al oír las palabras de Malfoy. Si él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho o se arrepentía de ello, en cambio, no lo demostró. Continuó bebiendo de su taza de café como si nada y Hermione estaba buscando las palabras correctas para romper aquel incómodo silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos cuando un _CRACK_ que ella conocía muy bien se escuchó a unos pocos metros.

—Buenos días, Her…

Se quedó completamente paralizada al ver a Harry aparecer en la puerta de la cocina. Vio como su amigo abría mucho los ojos y comenzaba a mirarlos a ella y a Malfoy alternativamente, como si no pudiera decidirse sobre en cuál de los dos fijar la mirada. Palideció, al principio, sin saber cómo explicar la situación, y después se sonrojó al recordar que continuaba sin llevar puestos los pantalones; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que estaba cruzando por la mente de Harry en esos momentos.

De reojo miró a Malfoy, que continuaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina como si aquella extraña situación no fuera con él.

—Harry…

Se asustó ligeramente cuando el ojo izquierdo de su amigo comenzó a hacer un extraño movimiento, casi como si vibrara.

—¿He… interrumpido algo? —preguntó, con voz chillona.

—El desayuno, Potter. ¿Quieres unirte?

**…**

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí va el segundo, lunes como prometí… ¿Qué tal? Y pensar que en un principio esto iba a ser una pequeña escena sobre Draco y Hermione en el calabozo, sin más. ¡No puedo dejar de escribir! Es ponerlos a discutir y me faltan teclas, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado y que aguardéis al siguiente para ver cómo termina esta extraña situación en la que la pobre Hermione se ve arrastrada cada vez que Malfoy aparece… Aún no he decidido si lo terminaré en el siguiente o haré dos más, ya veremos.**

**¡Un saludo grande, feliz lunes y que paséis feliz semana! ¡Y nos vemos el viernes con el próximo! (O al menos espero que éste os haya gustado lo bastante para volver el viernes a por otro)**

_**Noelle.**_

**PD: gracias a todos los que leísteis "Radioactive" y me lo dejasteis saber de alguna forma. ¡Sois lo mejor!**


	3. Llévame a tu casa, Granger

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes son de JK Rowling.

* * *

**A LOS MALFOY, CELDAS DE MARFIL**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**"Llévame a tu casa, Granger"**

Harry se desapareció de su apartamento tan rápido que Hermione temió que hubiera hecho mal el hechizo y alguna parte de su cuerpo quedara a medio camino. No obstante, Hermione sabía que él no se marcharía sin más y olvidaría lo que había visto esa mañana en su cocina; él probablemente volvería cuando hubiera conseguido asimilar la escena o, si estaba demasiado enfadado o avergonzado para hablar, mandaría a Ginny en su lugar.

Deshacerse de Malfoy le costó un poco más. Se quedó allí sentado terminándose tranquilamente el café como si no acabaran de ser descubiertos por Harry en una situación que claramente parecía indicar un tipo de interacción entre ellos que _no_ había tenido lugar. Hermione había comenzado a pensar que tendría que echarle a la fuerza –o a punta de varita- de allí cuando, unos minutos después de terminarse la taza de café –al fin-, el chico se levantó y alisó las arrugas de su camisa y su pantalón. Cogió las dos tazas y caminó hacia el fregadero como si estuviera limpiando su propia cocina. Después, se giró hacia ella y se disculpó alegando que debía marcharse.

—Lamento no poder entretenerme más, Granger, pero debo ir a trabajar. Gracias por el café.

Y así, como si hubiera sido ella la que lo había entretenido a él, se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y él mismo se dirigió a la puerta y salió con la misma confianza con la que había entrado, dejando a Hermione completamente inmóvil en la cocina.

Tal y como había previsto, Hermione pasó el resto del día con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se tumbó en la cama tan pronto como Malfoy se marchó y no salió de allí durante todo el día. Sabía que lo que había sucedido esa mañana pronto sería de conocimiento común. Harry se lo contaría a Ginny o a Ron –el primero de los dos que se cruzara en su camino- y apenas unas horas después la familia Weasley al completo sabría que Malfoy y ella habían desayunado juntos en su casa y que, mientras eso pasaba, ella no llevaba pantalones. El simple hecho de pensar en ello acrecentaba su dolor de cabeza aún más.

·

Cuando terminó de trabajar el martes por la noche, Hermione salió del Ministerio casi convencida de que Harry finalmente no había dicho a nadie lo que había visto en su casa la mañana anterior. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y no había recibido ningún Howler ni visitas de ningún Weasley enfurecido en su despacho. Así que caminó hasta su apartamento sintiendo como la preocupación que la había estado atacando durante el último día se iba disipando poco a poco.

Quizá, se dijo a sí misma, podía convencer calmadamente a Harry de que todo había sido un malentendido y ambos podrían olvidar para siempre lo que había sucedido aquel lunes por la mañana. Y quizá ella no tendría que volver a verse arrastrada a la disparatada vida de Malfoy otra vez más.

Sus esperanzas, en cambio, cayeron en saco roto cuando, minutos más tarde, llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y se encontró a Ginny cruzada de brazos, esperándola en la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, casi como si temiera que Harry o Ron fueran a salir de algún rincón para sumarse a la conversación con gritos y aspavientos. Cuando se aseguró de que ella era la única que había por allí, caminó hacia ella con la resignación de quien camina hacia una muerte segura, tratando de dar los pasos más cortos y lentos que podía antes de llegar a la puerta y enfrentarse definitivamente a su amiga –y antigua cuñada.

—¿Está demasiado enfadado o demasiado avergonzado para venir él mismo? —le preguntó tan pronto como llegó a su lado.

Ginny le sonrió, comprensiva. _Bueno, al menos no habrá gritos_, se dijo a sí misma, tratando de animarse. Ella estaba sonriendo y no parecía haber burla ni segundas intenciones en su sonrisa; es más de lo que, estaba segura, podría conseguir con cualquiera de sus dos amigos.

—Creo que un poco de ambos —respondió ella—. Estuve un poco preocupada al principio; llegó a casa, se sentó frente a mí y se quedó callado durante un buen rato, abriendo y cerrando la boca muchas veces y con un tic raro en el ojo. Pensaba que estaba dándole un infarto cerebral o algo y que tendría que llamar a San Mungo. Creo que el pobre sólo estaba tratando de hacer entrar la información en su cerebro por la fuerza.

En otras circunstancias, Hermione se habría reído.

Abrió la puerta y Ginny y ella entraron al apartamento. Encendió la luz y la invitó a pasar al salón mientras ella iba a la cocina. Si iban a tener esa conversación, iba a necesitar algo con lo que encontrar la paciencia y el valor para tratar de explicar la verdadera razón por la que Harry había visto lo que había visto y sonar creíble en el intento. Así que llenó dos copas de vino y después se dirigió de nuevo al salón, dejándose caer junto a Ginny y ofreciéndole una de las copas.

Ambas bebieron un largo trago de vino y permanecieron unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que finalmente Ginny dio el primer paso.

—Entonces… ¿Malfoy y tú estáis… ya sabes, _juntos_?

Abrió mucho los ojos y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡No! No, sé... Supuse que Harry habría imaginado algo parecido.

—Bueno, ¿puedes culparle? —replicó su amiga—. Si las cosas realmente sucedieron como él me contó… En fin, él estaba ahí sentado, en tu cocina, bebiendo café tranquilamente como si fuera algo que hace todas las mañanas y tú… Tú no llevabas pantalones, Hermione.

Enrojeció. Y se dijo a sí misma que tan pronto como terminara con aquella conversación iría directamente a la tienda y se compraría al menos una docena de pijamas. Pijamas largos y feos de franela que taparan cada centímetro posible de su piel. Dormiría con ellos aunque muriera asfixiada en plena noche, y jamás volvería a abrir la puerta de su casa sin asegurarse de que no había a la vista ni un solo trozo de su piel que ella normalmente no mostraría en la calle.

—Malfoy vino porque… Yo le hice un favor —explicó, y al ver la expresión burlona de Ginny, añadió—: un favor _laboral_. Él quería saber cómo podía pagarme ese favor.

El favor había sido, realmente, laboral; pero ella no daría más detalles al respecto. Puede que no fuera la abogada de Malfoy –por más que él se empeñara en repetir lo contrario una y otra vez-; pero hablaba en serio cuando aseguró no tener intención alguna de contarle a nadie lo que había sucedido aquel sábado por la noche. Era cierto que Malfoy había sido un cretino con ella la mayor parte del tiempo que lo conocía, y que el tiempo que no había sido un cretino había sido un auténtico dolor en el trasero; pero eso no significaba que ella fuera a ir por ahí contándole a todo el mundo los errores que él había cometido en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

—¿Y sucedió que por casualidad abriste la puerta sin pantalones?

—Sé que suena extraño, Ginny, pero sí. Estaba dormida y él me despertó, abrí la puerta y él… bueno, entró sin más, porque es un maleducado y… ¡porque es Malfoy!

—Le dijo a Harry si quería unirse —insistió Ginny.

Se sonrojó.

—Al _desayuno. _Y estoy segura de que no había forma alguna de malinterpretar eso —la acusó.

De repente, Ginny comenzó a reír.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sólo quería ver qué cara ponías. ¡Estabas tan seria!

Le lanzó un cojín en la cara.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, hablaré con Harry —la tranquilizó cuando terminó de reírse—. El pobre tiene tantas ganas de creer que de verdad no pasó nada entre vosotros que tomará cualquier versión de la historia que lo confirme. Aunque yo sigo encontrando unos cuantos puntos flojos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Ella suspiró y dio un trago de vino antes de hablar. Parecía estar dándole dramatismo al momento. Conociéndola, Hermione estaba segura de que eso era exactamente lo que su amiga estaba intentando. Rodó los ojos, pero internamente agradeció que Ginny la hubiera "creído" y estuviera dispuesta a tratar de convencer a Harry de su versión de la historia. _De la verdad_, se corrigió a sí misma. _No es tu versión, Hermione. Es lo que pasó._

—Por ejemplo, ¿por qué no simplemente fuiste a vestirte? ¿Por qué le ofreciste un café, aunque él se presentó aquí sin ser invitado? ¿Por qué después de seis años sin veros Malfoy de repente pensó en ti para ese favor laboral? Todo lo que me cuentas… Parece que haya una gran confianza entre vosotros, y es una confianza que no me cuadra. Porque hasta donde yo sé, la última vez que tú viste a Draco Malfoy y tuviste una conversación con él fue el día que nos graduamos; eso suponiendo que lo que los insultos que Malfoy y tú os lanzabais puedan considerarse una conversación. A no ser, claro, que hayáis tenido contacto en estos seis años y yo no esté enterada.

Negó rápidamente on la cabeza.

—No le había visto hasta el otro día, cuando me pidió ese favor.

—¿Y por qué te lo pidió a ti? —insistió Ginny.

_Porque soy un Malfoy_, había dicho él. _Y los Malfoy merecemos lo mejor…_

¿Era ella la mejor? Estaba segura de que Malfoy no conocía a muchos abogados del mundo mágico que pudieran hacerse pasar por abogados muggles y sacarle de aquel calabozo sin armar un escándalo… o vender la exclusiva a la prensa. «Draco Malfoy es arrestado en una pelea en un bar muggle», podía ver el titular y los miles de ejemplares que eso generaría. Él no podía sin más confiar en cualquier abogado. _¿Pero por qué confió en ti?, _se encontró a sí misma preguntándose. Malfoy no tenía forma de saber que ella no le arruinaría. Habría sido una perfecta venganza a siete años de insultos y maltratos.

_Porque eres una Gryffindor_, una voz preocupantemente parecida a la de Malfoy resonó en su cabeza. _Los Gryffindor no hacen esas cosas. _Sí, era por eso. Malfoy sabía que ella tenía el suficiente sentido de la ética para no hacer algo semejante. No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre la confidencialidad abogado-cliente ni nada por el estilo. Él, simplemente, había dado por supuesto que la siempre legal Hermione Granger no caería tan bajo.

Era por eso.

—Malfoy es un personaje público —razonó ella, finalmente—. Y había ciertos asuntos… legales que necesitaba que se manejaran en estricta confidencialidad. Tú sabes cómo es esto… La gente ve un apellido con dinero y simplemente pierde el Norte.

—Así que confió en ti. En Hermione Granger.

La voz de Ginny sonaba como si ella no creyera esa historia en absoluto, pero, para Hermione, sonaba cada vez más convincente. _Malfoy no es el único que tiene una reputación_, se dijo a sí misma, con seguridad.

—No soy una persona tan horrible en la que confiar —se defendió—. ¡Y soy una buena abogada!

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

—Eres abogada del Ministerio, Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo llevas casos de particulares?

_Mierda_. Ese argumento había sonado mucho mejor cuando ella lo había usado con Malfoy para tratar de quitárselo de encima.

—Dije que era un favor laboral, Ginny —le recordó—. No estaba defendiéndole en un juicio ni nada parecido. Él simplemente quería asesoramiento legal sobre un tema delicado y me preguntó a mí; ya sabes, "ante la duda, pregúntele a Hermione". Estoy segura de que Harry o Ron hicieron de esa frase algo oficial cuando estábamos en Hogwarts —bromeó.

Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto y desviar a Ginny de la conversación. Era consciente de que había dicho la primera mentira. Cuando había dicho que Malfoy le había pedido un favor laboral, aún podía encajar su historia dentro de lo que había pasado en realidad… Pero ahora acababa de mentir. Él si le había pedido que fuera su abogada; no había tal problema empresarial ni tal necesidad de asesoramiento legal. Así que esperaba que Ginny lo dejara pasar o acabaría soltando una larga lista de mentiras a su amiga para cubrir a Malfoy con las que no estaba sintiéndose cómoda en absoluto.

Ginny la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando qué tan buena era su explicación. Así que Hermione se dedicó a dar pequeños sorbos a su copa de vino y a fingir que se encontraba calmada mientras su amiga la miraba.

—Bueno, es una historia lo bastante convincente para que Harry se la crea —sentenció Ginny.

No dijo, en cambio, si _ella_ la creía. Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de preguntárselo, escuchó el sonido de su teléfono móvil en la otra habitación. Dio un pequeño respingo, pero luego se tranquilizó a sí misma. No podía saltar creyendo que Malfoy estaba al otro lado del teléfono cada vez que éste sonaba. Probablemente eran sus padres; lo cual tenía mucho más sentido. Se disculpó con Ginny y fue hasta la habitación.

Sin poder controlarse, sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón cuando comprobó que en la pantalla no se reflejaba el número de sus padres, sino un número que no conocía. Se alejó todo lo que pudo de la puerta que comunicaba con el salón.

—¿Sí? —contestó casi con miedo.

—_¡Granger! _—la voz al otro lado la hizo poner los ojos en blanco. _Era_ Malfoy—. _¡Menos mal! No estaba seguro de recordar tu número._

Hermione se encontró a sí misma casi pegándose a la pared más alejada del salón, tratando por todos los medios que Ginny no oyera su conversación. Si su amiga estaba teniendo problemas para creer que no estaba pasando nada entre Malfoy y ella solo con la información con la que contaba en ese momento, si la encontraba hablando con él por un teléfono muggle no habría fuerza ni hechizo en el mundo capaz de convencerla de lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —susurró, molesta—. No puedes llamarme cada vez que te dé la gana.

—_Me ha apetecido hablar contigo. Granger, se supone que yo soy el desagradable en esta relación._

Hermione ignoró que Malfoy hubiera hecho mención a una especie de "relación" entre ambos y se concentró en la forma en que su voz sonaba, pastosa, arrastrando las palabras. Pero no se trataba de la forma en la que Malfoy solía arrastrar las palabras cuando estaban en el colegio, con desprecio y superioridad. No, le había oído hablar con aquel tono de voz antes, y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

—¿Estás borracho? —le recriminó.

—_Un poco _—admitió él, al otro lado de la línea—. _No se lo digas a mi padre._

Se habría reído en cualquier otra situación. No en ese momento.

—Malfoy, ¿dónde estás? ¿Has vuelto a pelearte? Dime que no estás en la cárcel otra vez —suplicó.

Le escuchó soltar una risita.

—_No. Pero estoy borracho. Es decir… un poco_. _Y estoy en un bar. Así que dame un rato y probablemente lo haga._

Estaba segura de que lo haría. Al parecer, se le daba bien meterse en peleas cuando estaba borracho. Malfoy no tenía un control demasiado bueno de su boca cuando se pasaba con la bebida; viendo el tipo de estupideces que le decía a ella, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a decirle a otro borracho que encontrara entretenimiento en meterse con él mientras estaba bebiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —volvió a preguntarle.

—_Que vengas a recogerme. No puedo aparecerme; creo que me desintegraría _—rió, tontamente.

Sí, Hermione también lo creía.

—Yo… ahora no puedo, Malfoy, estoy reunida. Vas a tener que llamar a otra persona.

—_No conozco a otra persona en quien pueda confiar _—respondió él. Lo oyó suspirar—. _Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que se me pase… Debe haber buenos hoteles en esta zona, ¿no? ¿Aceptarán cheques de Gringotts?_

Suspiró, hastiada. Justo cuando había pensado que no tendría que mentirle a Ginny otra vez…

—Está bien, está bien. Pregúntale al camarero dónde estás y cómo se llama el bar. Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—_Bien. Sabía que podía confiar en ti._

—No hagas nada hasta que llegue, ¿me oyes, Malfoy? No hables con nadie, ni mires a nadie… No hagas _nada. _Solo devuelve ese teléfono a quien te lo haya prestado y quédate quieto y apartado en un rincón. ¡Y deja de beber!

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea, antes de que él hablara de nuevo.

—_Pero, entonces… ¿cómo voy a preguntarle al camarero dónde estoy?_

Se tapó la boca con la mano y ahogó un grito. Cuando consiguió que se centrara de nuevo, Malfoy le preguntó al camarero el lugar en el que se encontraba y ella lo anotó rápidamente en un trozo de papel. Por suerte, conocía la zona y conocía el bar. Había un par de callejones cerca en los que podría aparecerse, así que no tardaría demasiado en llegar. Colgó el teléfono después de hacerle a Malfoy prometer que no se metería en líos.

_Maldito Malfoy_, pensó con molestia mientras salía de la habitación. Ahora tenía que pensar en una excusa que contarle a Ginny para salir del apartamento. Y, fuera cual fuera, ésta iba a ser una mentira.

Y ahí estaba ella. Mintiendo por Malfoy otra vez.

·

Le dijo a Ginny que su madre había tenido un pequeño accidente y que tenía que marcharse lo antes posible. Si Ginny sospechó que estaba mintiendo, no lo demostró. Se despidió de ella con rapidez y cuando se aseguró de que la había perdido la vista, cerró la puerta de casa de un portazo y, con un movimiento de varita, se desapareció.

El callejón al que fue a parar se encontraba a dos manzanas del bar en el que estaba Malfoy. Caminó con pasos apresurados ignorando los comentarios obscenos de un hombre sentado en la acera a unos pocos metros. De todos los barrios muggles en los que Malfoy podía esconderse para emborracharse, había tenido que elegir aquel lugar de mala muerte, rodeado de tabernas y borrachos que no tenían cómo volver a casa.

El bar _Corsario_ se encontraba al final de la calle. Cuando llegó, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre vomitando en la puerta. Sintió náuseas ella misma y por un momento pensó que acabaría vomitando también. Por suerte pudo serenarse, así que le apartó de un empujón y entró en el bar.

No le fue difícil encontrar a Malfoy. Sus ropas caras y su aspecto aristocrático destacaban entre el resto de personas del bar. Le había hecho caso, y se había mantenido alejado del resto de personas, en un rincón alejado de la barra. Caminó hasta él con decisión y reprimió un bufido de molestia cuando vio que, junto a él, había al menos cinco vasos vacíos. Parecía estar cogiéndole el gusto al alcohol muggle.

—¡Granger! —exclamó alegre, cuando la vio sentarse a su lado.

—¿Puede ponerle un café? _Muy_ cargado —le pidió al camarero cuando éste se acercó—. Y otro a mí, por favor.

Le arrancó a Malfoy el vaso de la mano y lo alejó todo lo que pudo de él, ignorando sus protestas.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? Una pelea de bar ocasional un sábado por la noche puede pasarse, pero emborracharse un martes antes de las nueve… Parece que estás empezando a hacer de esto un problema. Vas a conseguir que te arresten otra vez.

—Bueno, por suerte, nuestro Capitán favorito ya tendrá preparada mi celda de marfil, ¿no? —se rió de su propia broma.

El camarero eligió ese momento para dejar los dos cafés frente a ellos. Hermione le agradeció con un gesto y prácticamente lanzó el café sobre Malfoy, obligándolo a cogerlo y a dar un trago. Por la cara que puso al dar el primer sorbo, el camarero le había hecho caso y lo había hecho cargado. Bien, se dijo a sí misma, con suerte conseguía que se despejara lo suficiente para que pudiera marcharse a casa por su cuenta.

—¿Te has vuelto a pelear con tus padres? —le preguntó.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza distraídamente mientras dejaba la taza a un lado.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí bebiendo un martes por la noche? ¿Tengo que preocuparme de que estés desarrollando un problema con el alcohol, Malfoy?

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y a Hermione le pareció que la miró con demasiada seriedad para un borracho.

—¿Eso te preocuparía?

—¿Qué? —soltó, sorprendida.

Malfoy continuó mirándola fijamente, y Hermione comenzó a sentirse cohibida.

—Me has oído, Granger. ¿Eso te preocuparía?

—Sabes, Malfoy, debes dejar el alcohol. _En serio_. Estás comenzando a decir verdaderas estupideces.

—Sólo he hecho una pregunta, Granger. ¿Tan difícil es de responder?

Suspiró y dio un largo trago a su café antes de hablar. No estaba segura de a dónde quería llegar Malfoy con aquella conversación, y viendo el lugar al que la habían llevado sus anteriores conversaciones con Malfoy en estado de ebriedad anteriormente, no se fiaba en absoluto.

—Sí, me preocuparía —respondió al fin—. No pareces el tipo de persona que simplemente se abandona al alcohol y huye de sus problemas. No después de todo lo que has pasado.

Él sonrió, y Hermione pensó que había demasiada amargura en aquel gesto.

—Sí, con todo lo que he pasado…

—Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando? —insistió—. Me has hecho venir hasta aquí, has dicho que confiabas en mí. Bueno, _confía_ en mí. Cuéntame lo que sea que está pasando y quizá pueda ayudarte y ambos podamos salir de este lugar de una vez.

Vio como él consideraba sus palabras durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Te he mentido antes —reconoció—. Sí me he peleado con mis padres, pero no por las razones que tú crees. No ha tenido nada que ver con Astoria o el compromiso.

—De acuerdo —lo animó a continuar—. ¿Qué ha sido, entonces?

—No me apetece hablar de ello. ¿Podemos irnos?

Respetó su repentino deseo de cambiar de tema y asintió. Iba a sacar un billete para pagar por los cafés y las copas de Malfoy, pero él lo impidió y pagó primero. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la salida antes de que el camarero pudiera darles el cambio. Vio la cara de sorpresa de éste antes de abandonar el local e imaginó que Malfoy le había dado un billete que cubría en exceso lo que habían consumido.

Dejó que se agarrara de su brazo mientras salían del bar y caminaron juntos hasta el callejón en el que Hermione se apareció. Mientras avanzaban hacia allí, Malfoy trastabillando con sus propios pies de vez en cuando, Hermione tuvo un pequeño _deja vu_. Aquella situación se parecía demasiado a la que habían vivido unos días atrás, y comenzaba a parecerle cada vez menos extraña.

Cuando llegaron al callejón, observó a Malfoy durante unos segundos, tratando de decidir si era una buena idea dejar que se apareciera por sí mismo. Aquella situación se parecía a la que habían vivido el sábado anterior, pero estaba segura de que, en esta ocasión, Malfoy había ingerido más alcohol que en la anterior. Y había pasado menos tiempo desde que había bebido; no había forma de que ese café le hubiera hecho despejarse lo suficiente.

—Estás demasiado borracho para aparecerte por tu cuenta —sentenció.

—Estoy un poco mareado —reconoció él, sosteniéndose contra ella.

—Bueno, lo siento, Malfoy, pero no voy a aparecerme contigo en tu casa —advirtió—. No hay forma posible en la que yo me acerque a más de cien metros de ese lugar, especialmente estando tus padres dentro.

Él le sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

—¿Hay algún otro sitio al que pueda llevarte? ¿Algún amigo al que no le importe que pases la noche en su casa?

Malfoy lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. Hermione recordó que el día anterior le había contado como su prometida se había acostado con su amigo el día de su compromiso. Supuso que Zabinni y él no estaban en buenos términos después de eso, y ella no conocía a ningún otro amigo de Malfoy con el que pudiera probar.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio cómo Malfoy se acercaba a ella. Demasiado.

—¿Qué haces? —retrocedió hacia atrás.

—Llévame a tu casa —le pidió.

Lo vio avanzar un paso hacia adelante, deshaciendo la distancia que ella había impuesto entre ambos.

—Llévame a tu casa, Granger —repitió, dando otro paso más.

—Para, Malfoy. Estás borracho.

—No lo bastante como para no ser consciente de lo que estoy pidiéndote. _Llévame_ a tu casa.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y Hermione comenzaba a quedarse sin espacio para retroceder. Sentía el corazón latirle desbocadamente. Estaba segura de que él _sí_ estaba demasiado borracho como para ser consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ella había llegado a considerar por un momento acceder a su petición. _Eso_ sí era para preocuparse. Porque no era estúpida, y la voz ronca y la mirada penetrante de Malfoy estaban pidiendo más de lo que sus palabras dejaban entrever. Y ella lo sabía.

Pero, aún así, había llegado a considerarlo.

—El hecho de que estés pidiéndome eso a _mí_, Malfoy, es toda la prueba que necesito para saber que si estás _tan_ borracho como para no ser consciente de lo que dices.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando él tiró de ella y la empujó contra la pared. ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a aquella situación?

—Te lo habría pedido el lunes, ¿sabes? —murmuró, con voz ronca—. Lo estaba considerando seriamente. Te estabas cabreando de esa forma conmigo y estabas encendiéndome de una forma… No habría podido controlarme. Si Potter no hubiera aparecido… Por Merlín, Granger, tú ni siquiera llevabas pantalones —gimió, como si el simple hecho de recordarlo estuviera haciéndole revivir aquellas sensaciones. Se apretó contra ella y Hermione sintió la presión de su cuerpo arrinconándola más contra la pared—. No he podido quitarme tus piernas de la cabeza desde aquel día en el calabozo. Y ese día en tu casa… Tus piernas _de verdad_ son increíbles, Granger; no necesitas ningunos zapatos ridículamente caros para conseguir eso. No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde entonces. Ni siquiera el alcohol me ha hecho olvidarlo. Sigo queriendo ver tus piernas una y otra vez. Y a ti, vestida con esa camiseta ridícula. Es el pijama menos sexy que he visto en mi vida y aún así sentí ganas de arrancártelo en el mismo momento en que te tuve delante. Aún quiero hacerlo.

Hermione abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, sin saber qué decir. Estaba segura de haberse sonrojado como nunca antes en su vida.

—Te lo pediré otra vez, Granger. Llévame a tu casa.

**…**

**¿Alguna candidata para llevárselo a la suya? ¿No, ninguna? ¿Me esperáis hasta el martes para saber si Hermione se lo lleva o no? Finalmente tengo decidido que el siguiente será el último capítulo así que, esperando que os haya gustado éste y esperando todavía más que os guste el siguiente, ¡me despido hasta el próximo! ¡Gracias otra vez por todos los bonitos comentarios en esta historia!**

_**Noelle.**_


	4. ¿Por qué yo?

**Disclaimer: **ya sabéis, los personajes de la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**A LOS MALFOY, CELDAS DE MARFIL**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**"¿Por qué yo?"**

Se quedó mirando a Malfoy durante lo que le parecieron horas, en aquel oscuro callejón. Con el cuerpo de él prácticamente sobre ella, apoyada contra aquella pared, Hermione sentía más la presión de sus palabras que la de su cuerpo. Aquella forma demasiado directa de referirse a su cuerpo, a sus piernas… y a lo que él quería hacer con ella. No se había sonrojado tanto en su vida, y nunca se había sentido tan deseada.

Malfoy continuaba allí, apresándola, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises. Hermione ni siquiera podía estar segura de si él estaba borracho, viendo la forma penetrante e insistente en que los ojos de él se clavaban en ella. La petición de él continuaba flotando en el aire, entre ambos. _Llévame a tu casa_.

—Nunca llevo tacones —soltó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. La estaba haciendo sentir demasiado incómoda. Malfoy la miró sin comprender—. En serio, no los llevo _jamás_. Aquel día… tenía esa estúpida cena de trabajo en el Ministerio y Ginny me convenció. Los pies me dolieron durante horas, y los habría tirado a la basura si no fueran tan ridículamente caros. Ni siquiera eran míos; ella me lo prestó.

Él parpadeó, varias veces. La miró sorprendido durante unos segundos.

—¿Cuál es el punto de tus divagaciones?

—Mis piernas —respondió—. No son así. Lo que viste… No era yo. Sigues hablando de esos malditos zapatos una y otra vez, pero no era _yo_ a quien viste aquella noche. Yo no soy así.

Malfoy sonrió, y se apretó más contra ella.

—Creo que también he mencionado que no necesitas ningunos zapatos para conseguir que tus piernas se vean increíbles, Granger.

Sí, lo había hecho. Hermione lo recordaba. Pero estaba intentando ignorar esa parte. Porque si no lo hacía, las palabras de Malfoy sonaban demasiado serias y ella no tenía dónde esconderse ni cómo justificarlas en su cabeza. También recordaba la parte en la que había mencionado –insultado- su ridículo pijama y lo poco sexy que era. Y cada vez estaba más y más convencida de que iba a dormir en pijamas de franela a partir de ese momento.

—No entiendo lo que pretendes, Malfoy —suspiró, derrotada—. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Que me llamaras puedo entenderlo, no muchos abogados mágicos pueden hacerse pasar por un abogado muggle. Pero el lunes, en mi casa… Y esos comentarios que haces cuando hablamos, el hecho de que me hayas llamado otra vez esta noche, y las cosas que estás diciéndome… De verdad, no consigo entenderlo.

—A mí me parece bastante obvio.

Y para reafirmarse en sus palabras, se apretó más –incluso aunque Hermione no pensó que fuera posible- contra ella. Sintió sus costillas aprisionarse contra la pared que había detrás de ella y el cuerpo de Malfoy amoldarse al suyo, cada uno de los huecos de su cuerpo chocando contra los de él. _Cada_ hueco. Se sonrojó enormemente cuando sintió el bulto en los pantalones de Malfoy rozar su entrepierna.

—¿Cuál es el problema, _Hermione_? Sé que no es porque no te atraiga. Te he visto temblar cuando me acerco a ti, y sonrojarte como si fueras una niña cuando hago uno de esos "comentarios" que tú dices, aunque pretendas que no los oyes. Te tiemblan las piernas ahora mismo, y estoy seguro de que te caerías al suelo si no te estuviera sosteniendo en este momento. Quieres esto tanto como yo. Así que creo que yo soy el que no entiende lo que pasa.

—¿Por qué yo?

Lo vio sonreír. Con arrogancia, con diversión.

—Ya te lo he dicho: soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy merecemos lo _mejor_ —se sonrojó—. Tienes que dejar de sonrojarte de esa manera cada vez que hago un comentario sobre ti, Granger. Solo estás consiguiendo encenderme más.

—Tienes que dejar de repetir esa maldita frase. Me pone de los nervios —respondió, finalmente—. Y aún estás borracho. Tu aliento apesta a alcohol y está comenzando a marearme.

—¿Quieres que me aparte?

Hermione lo pensó con detenimiento, durante un segundo. ¿Quería? No le había mentido, su aliento _de verdad_ apestaba a alcohol. A alcohol fuerte y barato. Y esa frase _de verdad_ la ponía de los nervios. Tanto que quería hechizarle, o golpearle. Aunque que la considerara a ella "lo mejor", personal o profesionalmente hablando, no la desagradaba. Y que estuviera tan cerca de ella –sobre ella- tampoco la desagradaba del todo.

Así que, ¿quería que se apartara?

—No —lo dijo en voz alta antes de que su mente pudiera procesar la respuesta. Y la sonrisa de él se ensanchó—. No, no quiero. Pero quiero que me respondas a una cosa.

—Adelante. Pregunta.

—El sábado. Cuando me llamaste, ¿lo hiciste por _esto_?

Él la miró en silencio un largo rato antes de responder, pero no se movió de su posición.

—No —reconoció al final—. Te llamé porque todos los abogados que conozco son los abogados de mis padres, y saben menos que yo de muggles. Además, no podría confiar en ellos, les habrían contado todo a mis padres antes de que hubiera salido de aquel lugar. Y tú y yo ni siquiera nos habíamos visto en los últimos seis años. Si quieres que te sea sincero, ni siquiera había pensado en ti en este tiempo. Es decir, te había visto en el Ministerio y en alguna de esas cenas a las que iba de vez en cuando para mantener las relaciones con los miembros, pero… Nunca presté demasiada atención.

Tanta sinceridad la ofendió un poco. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, ella tampoco había dedicado demasiado de su tiempo a pensar en él desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Prácticamente había olvidado su existencia hasta que la llamó aquella noche.

—¿Eso te molesta? —adivinó él, leyendo su expresión.

—Un poco —lo confesó, en voz baja—. Aunque supongo que tiene sentido.

—¿Tú pensabas en mí?

Se sonrojó.

—Ginny me contó sobre tu "no compromiso" —le contó—. Y también te veía en el Ministerio. Algunas veces la gente hablaba de ti… Pero no, tampoco dediqué demasiado de mi tiempo a pensar en qué hacías o con quién estabas.

—Estamos en paz, supongo. Pero —continuó él—, no he podido dejar de pensar en _esto_ desde aquel día. Y sí fue la razón por la que fui a tu casa el lunes, y la razón por la que te he llamado esta noche. De hecho es la razón por la que me he emborrachado esta noche —admitió, sorprendiéndola—. Me costó sonsacarte si estabas con alguien, el lunes. Y ni siquiera lo hice del todo. Creí que por eso viniste el sábado tan arreglada y necesitaba asegurarme antes de hacer ningún movimiento. Dijiste en aquel calabozo que Weasley y tú no estabais juntos, pero no por qué. ¿Seguías enamorada de él? ¿Te dejó él a ti o tú a él? Tenía que averiguarlo. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, Potter nos interrumpió. Tuve que largarme, porque supe que no conseguiría absolutamente nada de ti esa mañana, después de ver tu reacción cuando él nos encontró. Al final tuve que irme sin saber si estabas soltera o no. Y pasé las siguientes veinticuatro horas tratando de reunir el valor para volver a buscarte.

—¿Y has tenido que emborracharte para conseguirlo?

—Sí. Me pones _así_ de nervioso, Granger.

Se sonrojó de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, él sonrió.

—Dijiste que te habías peleado con tus padres —le recordó—. ¿Por qué fue?

Dudó un poco.

—Por ti. No sé cómo, pero descubrieron que he tenido contacto contigo de nuevo. No les pareció bien —sonrió, burlón. Y Hermione sabía que eso era lo que más sentido tenía de todo aquello—. Y a mí no me pareció bien que ellos opinaran al respecto. Me pidieron que no volviera a verte, incluso aunque ellos ni siquiera sabían que yo había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas buscando la mejor excusa para hacerlo.

—¿Qué les respondiste?

—No les respondí. Simplemente me marché. Creo que eso les enfureció todavía más —sonrió con orgullo—, no saber si lo haría o no. Salí de la Mansión y caminé durante horas pensando en la mejor forma de aparecer en tu casa. No encontré ninguna excusa válida, así que imaginé que si me emborrachaba y te llamaba te haría venir a _ti_.

Era un plan estúpido, concluyó Hermione.

—¿No era más sencillo simplemente aparecer en mi casa y decirme que querías verme?

—¿Me habrías creído?

—No —admitió—. Pero con esa peste a alcohol tampoco tienes demasiada credibilidad, Malfoy.

Y allí estaba, su arrogante sonrisa de nuevo. En el fondo, Hermione agradeció que él hubiera decidido no presentarse en su casa sin más y hubiera montado todo aquel numerito del bar. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría encontrado allí con Ginny. Y Hermione sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones a sus amigos y desdecir todo lo que había dicho esa tarde para asegurarle que entre Malfoy y ella no había pasado nada; pero no era ese el día en que tenía pensado hacerlo.

—Y aún así estás aquí, haciéndome todas esas preguntas. Intentas decirte a ti misma que estoy borracho, pero lo cierto es que me crees y aún no te has marchado.

No lo negó, no tenía sentido. Estaba allí, y hacía ya mucho rato que había concluido que no tenía intención alguna de marcharse. Se lo había admitido a ella misma y, todavía más complicado, se lo había admitido a él.

—Ahora, ¿alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme? Porque, Granger, por mucho que me divierta hablar contigo… Estoy seguro de que estás notando el bulto en mis pantalones, y ahora mismo hay otras cosas que preferiría estar haciendo.

_Sí_ que lo estaba notando.

—Creo… —carraspeó—. Creo que no tengo más preguntas.

—Bien —asintió—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa y, apresando su varita con la otra mano, hizo un movimiento con ella y ambos desaparecieron de allí.

·

Malfoy ni siquiera le dio tiempo a respirar. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo del apartamento, se abalanzó sobre ella con tal ímpetu que Hermione habría caído al suelo de no ser porque los brazos de él la sostenían por la cintura. Apresó su boca con fuerza y con urgencia, y Hermione tuvo que sostenerse de su cuello porque temió caerse por la intensidad con la que él la estaba besando.

La reclamaba con cada movimiento, con cada toque. La lengua de él prácticamente se hizo con el control del beso, explorando cada rincón de su boca y no dejándole ni una mínima posibilidad de reaccionar. Sentía sus brazos por todo el cuerpo, con urgencia pero con firmeza. Lo sintió desabrochar sus pantalones con rapidez, y tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Con la misma presura, Hermione los pateó hasta dejarlos lo bastante lejos de ella para que no le estorbaran. Tan pronto se vio liberada de los pantalones, Malfoy llevó sus manos hacia sus caderas y tiró de ella hacia arriba, hasta que las piernas de Hermione rodearon la cintura de él y dejó de tocar el suelo.

—¿La habitación? —interrumpió el beso durante un segundos, pero no dejó de acariciarla.

—Fondo del pasillo —la besó de nuevo— a la derecha.

Malfoy caminó hasta allí con tanta rapidez que, cuando Hermione sintió su espalda chocar contra la puerta del cuarto, se preguntó cómo lo habían conseguido sin tropezar por el pasillo y caer al suelo en el intento. La mano de Malfoy buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta mientras continuaba besándola, y Hermione sintió como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y finalmente entraban en la habitación.

La dejó caer con un solo movimiento sobre la cama y se posó encima de ella. Tan pronto como su espalda dio con el colchón, Hermione desligó sus brazos del cuello de Malfoy y los llevó hasta el los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos con torpeza. Cuando se la hubo quitado, se permitió observar su torso durante un momento. Tan blanco como el resto de su piel, duro, bien formado. Los músculos de él se flexionaron cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y a atrapar sus labios en un beso. Sentía las manos de él recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y su piel se encendía por cada lugar que él la tocaba. Las piernas, los brazos, el vientre, el pecho… Sintió como él agarraba su camiseta y tiraba de ella. Con eso, estuvo en ropa interior frente a Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy detuvo el beso y, como ella había hecho segundos atrás, la observó durante un momento. Los ojos de Malfoy sobre su cuerpo la hicieron sonrojar, y Hermione casi podría jurar que lo oyó _rugir_ cuando la vio.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que me enciende que te sonrojes así?

—Sí, creo que sí —jadeó; él la estaba acariciando de nuevo.

Hermione dirigió sus manos hacia los pantalones de Malfoy y, temblorosa, consiguió desabrocharlos y tirar de ellos hacia abajo, llevándose sus bóxers en el camino. Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella y se deshizo de ambos con un movimiento de sus piernas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las manos de él estaban tirando de sus bragas y lanzándolas al otro lado de la habitación. Subió las manos por su cuerpo en una urgente caricia hasta llegar al sujetador. Lo desabrochó con maestría.

—No entiendo cómo puedes siquiera _dudar _por qué tú, Granger —murmuró, con voz ronca, mientras la observaba completamente desnuda.

Malfoy descendió sobre ella de nuevo. Comenzó besando sus labios, de la misma forma demandante y posesiva que lo había hecho antes. Cuando pensó que la dejaría sin respiración, él abandonó su boca y comenzó a besar su mandíbula y su cuello de la misma forma. Hermione gimió con fuerza cuando él chupó el hueco entre su clavícula y su cuello, tan fuerte que supo que dejaría un chupetón que permanecería ahí varios días. Los besos continuaron descendiendo, su pecho, su pezón, su ombligo, su pelvis… Y Hermione se arqueó con cada uno de ellos, gimió en su oído mientras Malfoy la sostenía con fuerza.

La erección de Malfoy presionando contra su muslo casi parecía crecer con cada beso que él le daba, y Hermione estaba comenzando a realmente _necesitar_ que él hiciera algo más que solo besarla, así que hizo un movimiento con sus caderas e intencionadamente rozó su pierna contra él. Tuvo el efecto deseado, Malfoy gruñó con fuerza y apretó su agarre contra ella.

—No es que tenga queja alguna de lo que haces, Malfoy —susurró—. En serio, _ninguna_, pero…

Él la entendió a la primera, pero su sonrisa burlona le dijo a Hermione que él no dejaría pasar algo así tan fácilmente.

—Pero, ¿qué?

Bufó y rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera desnudos y en una cama él podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de desquiciarla.

—¡Ya sabes _qué_!

Malfoy rió, apretándose más contra ella. Hermione sentía cómo él se había posicionado, dejando la punta de su miembro justo en el lugar correcto. Un movimiento más y él estaría dentro de ella. Quiso moverse para conseguirlo, pero las manos de Malfoy la sostuvieron con firmeza por la cintura y la mantuvieron fija en el lugar en el que se encontraba, impidiéndoselo. Gimió, con frustración, mientras él continuaba riendo.

—Solo dilo en voz alta, Granger, no te matará. No me reiré, no me burlaré; solo quiero oírte decirlo —y ahora había seriedad en su rostro—. Y tampoco se lo diré a nadie, ya sabes, por la confidencialidad de cliente a abogado.

Le dio un codazo en el pecho mientras él soltaba una fuerte carcajada.

—Te juro que un día conseguirás que te lance una maldición con esa estupidez —advirtió—. Y enhorabuena, sabes cómo arruinar un momento.

Él volvió a moverse un poco más, rozando con su miembro la entrada. Hermione gimió alto, y convino en que si Malfoy sabía cómo arruinar un momento, desde luego también sabía cómo hacer para arreglarlo. Los ojos grises de él se oscurecieron y volvió a presentar una expresión seria mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Le dio un pequeño beso; no un beso largo y demandante como los anteriores, uno corto, suave.

—Hermione —habló lentamente, y el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre y la mirara con tanta seriedad la abrumó—, no me reiré de ti, no me burlaré. No estoy aquí buscando una forma de avergonzarte. _Quiero_ esto, y tú también lo quieres. Me gustas, me atraes, creo que ya he dejado muy claro hasta qué punto. Y yo también te gusto a ti. Solo quiero oírte decirlo —repitió—, porque sigo teniendo la sensación de que tú aún no confías del todo en que esto sea cierto. Necesito saber que confías en mí lo suficiente como para pedírmelo con la seguridad de que no haré una broma sobre ello ni te humillaré.

Se sonrojó. Mucho. Más de lo que estaba segura de que él la había hecho sonrojar nunca antes. Porque allí, casi a punto de fundirse con ella, mirándola fijamente y tan cerca de su rostro, Malfoy le había hablado con más seriedad de la que jamás pensó que fuera posible. Y casi sintió como si sus palabras la traspasaran, porque él tenía razón. _¿Por qué yo_?, continuaba resonando en su cabeza, con malicia. _¿Por qué yo?_

No confiaba en él. Seguía esperando que él hiciera un comentario burlón o desagradable y la avergonzara, la humillara. Porque era Draco Malfoy y ella era Hermione Granger, y ese era el orden natural de las cosas. Porque si decía aquellas palabras en voz alta, se volvería vulnerable ante él, estaría a su merced. Le daría a Malfoy el poder para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Un poder que había luchado años por no darle a nadie, jamás. Mucho menos a él. Y la lógica continuaba diciéndole que callara, que él simplemente trataba de confundirla. Las palabras _¿Por qué yo?_ seguían resonando en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que dolían. Pero él estaba allí. Había dicho todas aquellas palabras y, de alguna forma, Hermione había llegado a creerlas. Ni siquiera entendía cómo eso era posible, pero las creía.

Así que, por una vez, ella no hizo caso a la lógica. Simplemente confió.

—Hazme tuya, _Draco_.

Malfoy –_Draco-_ cumplió su promesa. No se rió, no se burló. No hizo ningún comentario; simplemente salvó la distancia que los separaba y entró en ella, con un solo movimiento, rápido y certero, pero cuidadoso. Hermione se arqueó contra él cuando lo sintió adentrarse lo más profundo que pudo en ella, y Draco la sostuvo, besó sus párpados y apretó su cintura contra él mientras ella se acostumbraba a tenerlo en su interior.

Hizo un leve movimiento con sus caderas cuando estuvo lista para que él se moviera, y Draco lo entendió. Comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, lento al principio y aumentando más el ritmo cada vez; y Hermione aumentó el ritmo con él. Se agarró de sus brazos con fuerza, segura de que no podría sostenerse por sí misma si él continuaba penetrándola de esa manera. Draco aumentaba el ritmo cada vez más, la penetraba con más fuerza, con más certeza. Gemía en su oído y la besaba con hambre, susurraba su nombre, lo gruñía, lo gemía, lo reclamaba. Dejó de llamarla Granger, y ella dejó de pensar en él como Malfoy.

—Mierda, Hermione —lo escuchó gruñir en su oído, aumentando aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas—. Voy a…

—Hazlo —lo apremió.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Tú vas primero —aseguró.

Los labios de Draco descendieron hasta sus pechos. Jugó, chupó, sopló contra sus pezones. Amasó sus pechos con gentileza y después con insistencia, y continuó repartiendo besos por su cuello y su clavícula, sin bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas ni un poco.

Cuando sintió como sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse y supo que estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax, Hermione clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Draco y él gruñó, estremeciéndose bajo el toque de ella. Pocos segundos después, Hermione gritó alcanzando el orgasmo y Draco ahogó su grito con un beso, mientras él mismo sentía como su miembro palpitaba y perdía el control por completo, alcanzando el orgasmo con ella.

Gritó su nombre. Ella, gritó el de él.

·

Se despertó cuando escuchó ruidos cerca de ella. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse. Estaba en su habitación, desnuda. Su primer instinto fue sonrojarse, cuando recordó la interesante conversación que había tenido con Malfoy –_Draco._ Se sonrojó todavía más cuando recordó la parte que siguió a la conversación.

Se giró en la cama, esperando encontrarlo ahí, a su lado. Se congeló cuando comprobó que el otro lado de la cama estaba completamente vacío y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Se había marchado? La conversación de la noche anterior le vino a la cabeza, la forma en la que él le había asegurado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, que podía confiar en él, que no la dañaría, que podía entregarse a él sin miedo. Lo había creído. Lo había hecho. Y después de eso él… ¿se había ido?

Él jamás hizo una promesa más allá de esa noche. _Me gustas… Me atraes… _No había una promesa más allá de acostarse con ella esa noche; nunca le dio razones para pensarlo. Quería tener sexo con ella y le aseguró que no se aprovecharía de ella, que no se burlaría. Y cumplió su promesa. Fue gentil con ella, demandante pero gentil. La hizo sentir deseada en cada momento, esperó a que ella alcanzara el orgasmo antes de alcanzarlo él, se aseguró de que se sintiera bien, le dio placer… Hizo cada cosa que le prometió que haría, cada cosa que le había asegurado que llevaba queriendo hacer desde el sábado por la noche.

¿Por qué habría de haber esperado ella algo más?

—Estás despierta.

Saltó en su lugar y chilló, sorprendida, cuando _su_ voz sonó en la puerta de la habitación. Trató de cubrirse con la sábana antes de girarse a mirarlo, y lo encontró en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con una ceja arqueada y expresión mezcla de sorpresa y burla. Llevaba puestos únicamente los pantalones, y Hermione notó como se sonrojaba enormemente al descubrir las marcas de sus uñas en los brazos de él. _Ella_ hizo eso.

—¿Acaso habías olvidado que estaba aquí? —preguntó—. Creí que era yo el que estaba borracho.

—No, yo… Pensé que te habías ido.

La expresión de él se endureció.

—Eres difícil de convencer —dijo, mientras avanzaba hasta la cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con sorpresa.

La cama se movió cuando él se dejó caer sobre ella. La espalda de Hermione chocó contra el colchón.

—Estoy quedándome sin ideas sobre cómo hacerte entender que no pretendo burlarme ni aprovecharme de ti, Hermione. Quizá sería más fácil si me dijeras lo que necesitas oír para creerme.

Carraspeó, incómoda.

—No pensé que te estuvieras burlando de mí. Simplemente… tú nunca dijiste nada más allá de querer pasar la noche conmigo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, con sorpresa. Se dejó caer un poco más sobre ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso. Hermione comenzaba a pensar que los besos de él eran siempre así: demandantes y posesivos. Draco parecía el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba llevar el control; y aunque a Hermione no le gustaba ser controlada en muchos aspectos de su vida, estaba comenzando a descubrir que no le importaba dejarse controlar en _ese_ en particular. Por él, concretamente.

—¿Crees que habría pasado por todo esto, que me habría peleado con mis padres o que habría compartido toda esa información sobre mí… sólo por tener un revolcón contigo?

Dicho así, pensó, avergonzada, no tenía demasiado sentido.

—Tú eres… eres Draco Malfoy —se excusó— y yo soy Hermione Granger. Y puede que hayas cambiado mucho en estos años, que seas más maduro y que consigas que estemos en la misma habitación sin insultarnos ni lanzarnos objetos en el proceso, pero sigues siendo Draco Malfoy. No puedes esperar que de un día para otro, simplemente porque apareciste en mi puerta y tomamos café, yo olvide eso. No es tan sencillo.

—Bueno, no esperaba que lo olvidaras en la parte del café; pero he de reconocer que hiere bastante mi orgullo que, aparentemente, anoche no fuera lo bastante convincente para ti.

Se sonrojó.

—Ah, ahí está otra vez —la expresión de Draco se relajó levemente—. Al menos aún puedo conseguir eso.

—No es… Anoche estuvo bien. Estuvo _muy_ bien —se corrigió, y quiso rodar los ojos cuando él sonrió con arrogancia—, pero tener sexo una noche no es una promesa, Draco. Y no hace desaparecer todo lo demás.

—Bien. Dime lo que quieres que haga, lo que quieres que diga… Lo haré. Si con eso entiendes que quiero estar contigo, lo haré.

Abrió los ojos, con sorpresa. Draco sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que lo diga? —acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que casi no había separación, y pronunció las siguientes palabras lentamente, tanto que Hermione las sintió casi como una caricia sobre ella—: Quiero estar contigo, Hermione.

_Bueno, a la mierda, eso tiene que bastar_, se dijo a sí misma, antes de agarrarlo del cuello y tirar de él para besarlo. Sintió como se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones cuando Draco perdió el equilibrio por su repentino movimiento y cayó sobre ella con todo su peso; pero él rápidamente utilizó sus manos para levantarse un poco, sin dejar de besarla. Era la primera vez que ella le buscaba a él, y no parecía que Draco estuviera dispuesto a rechazar el contacto.

—Puedo decirlo más veces, si quieres —comentó unos minutos después, cuando dejaron de besarse.

Hermione sonrió.

—No me importaría.

Le sonrió de vuelta. Pensó que iba a besarla de nuevo, pero se inclinó sobre ella hasta alcanzar la mesilla de noche y cogió un trozo de pergamino que Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba ahí.

—Antes, cuando pensaste que había salido corriendo —había un cierto matiz acusatorio en su voz—, fui a la cocina a intentar preparar café. Lamentablemente no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona ese cacharro muggle tuyo, pero encontré esto en la mesa.

Le tendió el pergamino.

_Hermione, no te preocupes, he hablado con Harry y está aliviado de saber que no pasó nada entre Malfoy y tú._

_Espero que tu madre esté bien. Ya me contarás. Nos vemos este domingo en La Madriguera. _

_Besos, Ginny._

Draco la miraba con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Parece que tienes que repetir una conversación con tus amigos —comentó.

Sí, estaba segura de que iba a ser una conversación interesante, pensó, con preocupación. Pero entonces, Draco comenzó a besarla de nuevo; su mano se coló por debajo de la sábana y comenzó a acariciarla de _esa_ manera. La preocupación de Hermione desapareció.

Podía pensar en ello el domingo. Ahora, tenía otras cosas mucho más interesantes en qué pensar.

Mucho, _mucho _más.

…

**C'est fini! Y he aquí el cuarto y último capítulo del one shot que se convirtió en mini historia. La primera mini historia que publico en FF, y con la cual me siento muy satisfecha. Me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo las conversaciones entre Draco y Hermione. De nuevo, gracias, gracias y GRACIAS a todos por cada comentario, favorito y palabra de aliento. Y gracias a los que simplemente leen, también, porque aunque no se dejen notar, están ahí y es importante. Ahora me encuentro preparando una historia en la que no existe tanta diversión, bastante distinta a las que he escrito hasta ahora, un poco más "oscura". Una historia que planeo que tenga más que sólo cuatro capítulos y que espero compartir con vosotros en breve, cuando la tenga un poco más adelantada. ¿Creéis que debería o me retiro ya?**

**¡Ojala sí, porque le he cogido el gustillo a esto! ¿Nos leemos pronto?**

_**Noelle.**_


End file.
